Being a Predator
by Floppster
Summary: In a time long before mammals ever considered cooperating with one another, what happens when fate suddenly turns against Judy? Or does it?
1. Out of the Fire

****Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Disney, least of all Zootopia (yet)****

* * *

A storm picked up as if to underline the already desperate situation that Judy had found herself in. The wind was rushing through the trees who seemed to groan under the pressure of the air that started to bend them to its will. The sky had darkened and the downpour was so strong that she had trouble even seeing where she was going, let alone hear the things around her.

And yet she was sprinting through the woods at breakneck speed in an attempt to avoid her natural enemy.

The lynx however seemed to be just as desperate as she was. It kept chasing her through the rain like a madmammal.

Judy had no idea where she was at this point and ducked under a big root in an attempt to bring more distance between her an the predator. Thanks to her 270 degree field of vision though she was able to see that she had miscalculated as the lynx easily jumped over the obstacle without loosing any speed.

Who would have thought that lynxes could jump like that?

Well Judy certainly had not, which meant that instead of getting more distance between them she had actually decreased the distance.

She passed another tree and tried to cut a corner and circle the tree in order to run back in the direction that she came from. However with the ground being at wet as it was, she found herself sliding sideways instead.

After a second of sliding though her paws found purchase in the wet muddy ground and she launched herself forward as fast as she could while the lynx was now basically breathing down her neck.

Judy was in panic. She was getting tired and she was loosing the chase.

Was this how her life was going to end?

No it couldn't be!

She was the fastest runner in her warren!

She could outrun a lynx!

With renewed spirit she darted to the right down into a ditch while the lynx was still hot on her heels.

The path was now linear and the ditch was filling up with water.

What was she thinking?

How was this a good idea?

This was the worst!

But she pressed on and saw her way out just a few paces ahead of her.

At the side of the trench there was a rock, a rock that served her well as a stepping stone.

Yes it was slippery but she managed to make it out of the ditch somehow.

The lynx seemed surprised by this move and thus she was actually able to gain a few paces back on the predator.

Still her heavy breath and her screaming muscles told her that this hunt would soon be over, one way or another.

And so it was only natural that she redoubled her efforts.

Judy mobilized her last bit of energy to put more distance between them.

The storm had meanwhile turned into a full blown thunderstorm.

She could hear rolling thunder in the distance and the dark forest was now lit up by lightning every now and then.

The trees made way for grass and she found herself on a clearing that she had never seen before.

She really was in a part of the forest that she had never seen before.

Which meant that she was a long way from home.

But being out in the open was suicide right now which meant that she had to make her way back into the woods.

With burning muscles she passed the clearing without even noticing that she was unwillingly slowing down. Her vision was now tunneled as she could only think about one thing.

DO NOT STOP RUNNING!

And she wouldn't, she would keep running forever and the lynx would tire and leave her alone.

Her fantasy abruptly ended when her left hind leg felt like it was being torn apart.

She lost her footing and fell. The rest of her momentum carried her over the slippery grass and made her crash into a tree.

Her mind was still in flight mode and she tried to get up right away but her left hind leg would not allow her to walk. The pain was intense whenever she tried to put her weight on it.

But this would not stop her, she would not die here, there was no way.

Her only option was limping and so that was what she did.

The lynx had stopped sprinting and was now catching its breath while she was limping towards salvation.

Salvation in this case was a big root under which she wanted to hide from the predator.

The fact that the predator could smell her blood and the fact that she was in plain sight of said predator escaped her panicked mind completely.

When she finally reached the root she collapsed in exhaustion. There was no bit of energy left in her entire body. She was so done in fact that she could not even stand back up again when she saw the lynx make its way over to her while the wind caused the rain to go almost completely sideways.

Lightning lit up the sky and the scene seemed too surreal for her to be happening.

Yeah that was right, maybe this was all a bad dream and she would wake up in the burrow and everything would be okay.

Meanwhile the predator had closed the distance and was now standing in front of the root that she was 'hiding' under.

The lynx was panting as it still had not recovered from the chase and started speaking with a voice that was distinctly male,"wow, little rabbit you got some spirit in you. You know, I just wanted to pounce you and kill you quickly. But no, you botched it. Because of YOU, I had to run through all this rain."

The lynx was now leaning down so that he could see under the root. His muzzle was so close that she could feel his ragged breath and another surge of fear went through her as the reality of the situation hit her right on the head.

The lynx noticed this and seemed rather pleased,"see that it what I want to see. But too little too late my dear meal."

He grabbed her with his paw and pulled her out into the open.

Judy instinctively let out a high pitched squeak and started thrashing around. But with how worn out she was it proved to be non effective against the large predator.

"You see, I would have killed you mercifully, rabbit. But since you made me suffer, now, I will make you suffer."

She looked up at the lynx how was now raising his paw as if to strike her. And she readied herself for the pain and closed her eyes.

But then something happened, through the rain there was a loud cracking sound and she opened her eyes only to see the lynx look upwards.

The tree above them had been struck by lightning and parts of the tree were now raining down onto the ground.

One of these pieces was a rather large branch which hit the lynx square on the head, accompanied by another cracking sound as his spine gave in.

Judy had no real time to process this though as the lynx collapsed onto her.

With half her body now buried under the dead lynx and the branch there was no way for her to get away.

Not that she would have gotten far anyways, she was injured after all.

And so she accepted her fate and finally started crying.

Time passed and the weather cleared up.

Which meant that at the very least it was not raining anymore. Which left Judy stuck, wet and hurt. But at least she had the little bit of body heat that the lynx corpse still had to warm her up.

She wondered how long it would take for her to die here.

Would she starve?

Would she freeze to death?

Or would her wounds claim her first?

None of the options seemed really enticing to her, not that death was enticing at all.

But at this point she had to wonder which option would be best.

And she could not come to a conclusion.

It didn't matter anyways, since it would probably be a combination of all three.

And so more time passed.

Judy was actually getting really sleepy. And she would probably have dozed off.

If not for the voice that caused her to be wide awake,"well, well, well, what do we have here?"

Asked the silky male voice from behind. She tried to turn her head to see but the lynx was blocking her view.

But she would not have to wait long as the mammal was coming closer,"If it isn't Bobby the bobcat, slain by the storm."

Judy was actually pretty happy, if this mammal was able to remove 'Bobby' from her then she might be able to survive after all.

She was just about to call out to the unknown mammal when an auburn paw entered her field of vision and caused the words to get stuck in her throat.

"And if that isn't a cutesy little rabbit buried under there, I will be damned!"

Shortly after the paw the rest of the fox came into focus and the spark of hope in her heart died a violent death.

Why of all mammals that could stumble upon her?

Why this one?

Why a fox?

The fox smirked and just continued,"well my little rabbit. You got my attention! I need to know how this happened."

He was now standing next to her. And for the first time in her life she was able to examine a fox from this distance.

He had a very slender and yet powerful body with a cream colored underbelly. Bunnies usually stayed as far away from foxes as possible. Because of the whole being eaten by them thing. And because of this she never had the chance to actually notice all these details about them. He was a lot like in the stories that the elders told the kits in the burrow. She could see his sharp white teeth when he was talking. And his ears that were so much more pointy than those of a rabbit. But the thing that stood out most about him were his leaf green eyes.

"Don't want to talk to me?" He seemed a little annoyed and lazily placed his paw on the dead lynxes shoulder before pressing down. She felt the pressure and squeaked when she felt the pain in her leg when her wound was pressed upon.

"Fine, we can talk later. For now I will be contend with the next best thing."

This confused her, what was the next best thing?

She immediately regretted even asking herself as she heard the wet sound of flesh being torn apart when the fox started eating the lynx.

After the first bite he smirked and his muzzle and his teeth were red with blood.

"So this is what bobcat tastes like, not bad."

And after that he continued.

The sound was like torture to Judy at first. She could not help but imagine herself being the one that was torn apart whenever she heard the sound. And she had the urge to throw up.

But she never did and she slowly got a little less effected by the sound.

She was still freaked out and the sound still made her feel sick, but at the very least she did not feel like throwing up.

Though she was sure that if she were able to see the actual act of flesh being eaten, then this might change back pretty quickly.

After a short while, that seemed like an eternity to her, the fox suddenly stopped.

And he released the pressure from the corpse and thus her, before walking in front of her and sitting down.

Once he sat down he started licking the blood of his teeth and then continued with his muzzle before speaking.

"So little rabbit, mind to tell me what happened here and extend your life a little more?"

For a moment she actually considered telling the story to the fox, she had nothing to loose after all.

However after thinking about it for a while, she did have nothing to loose.

And so she chose to be strong in the face of death.

"Why would I tell you this? FOX!" She empathized the last word so that he could feel her disgust.

"You will eat me regardless, so why would I tell anything?"

The fox smirked and switched position. He was now laying down with his paws crossed over one another while his eyes were trained of hers.

And for some reason this made her feel really anxious.

"Well, little rabbit." He paused for a moment before he continued,"the way I see it that is very true."

She knew it!

Of course she would die here. The corpse of a lynx was not enough for the greedy fox and so she would have to serve as desert.

"I am very interested in your story though. Since me and Bobby were, if not friends, at least rivals."

This made Judy smirk,"well you might never know what killed your rival, sorry foxy."

The words were out before she even knew it. She was mad at herself for saying what she had said though, just surprised that she was able to talk back to the fox like she did.

And then an idea hit her.

"Unless you were to let me go.", she said in a somewhat flirty voice that, once more, surprised herself.

The fox meanwhile started laughing and answered with a grin, "oh dear, if I made an exception for every mammal that tried to argue with me, then I would probably starve to death."

That was the answer that she had expected. What she had not expected was what followed.

The fox now laid his head on his crossed paws which almost brought him down to her head level.

"However I am willing to make a deal."

* * *

Authors Note:

Boy, here I go again! Making Judy's life miserable.  
So I was writing the next chapter for When Future meets Past and I came up with this scene(not finished yet).  
And I had to write it!  
So I did.  
And maybe I will just go and write the second chapter(to finish this scene) and then stop.  
Or not we will see.  
As always! This is a oneshot until I say otherwise.  
[Disclaimer: This is not actually a oneshot as you can tell from the note above. But this is a joke I made with each and everyone of my stories when they were only one chapter long so I am doing it here as well. ( And this disclaimer is here because of random guest number 453 over on AO3)]


	2. Reincarnation?

****Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Disney, least of all Zootopia (yet)****

* * *

"You die here today." The fox said with a devious smirk.

Judy's eyes went wide, how often was she going to feel hope today only for it to be crushed seconds later?

She was pretty sure that these damn predators enjoyed toying with their prey. They truly were monsters at their core.

"How is that a deal!?" Judy furiously exclaimed. "You are going to kill me anyways, so I am supposed to give you something for it? I thought I just told you that I won't give you the satisfaction!"

The fox rolled his eyes,"damn rabbit, you are so impatient."

Impatient?

How dare he!

Her life was at stake here and he was just toying with her emotions!

How was she supposed to be patient?

"Why would I be patient when you are trying to eat me?"

The fox gave a sigh. "Just listen to the very end of my offer before you judge me, that is all I ask."

There was more?

"Alright, fox, what is your offer."

The mischievous smirk found its way back on his muzzle.

"You die here today little rabbit."

That was the same thing that he had said before and she was just about to call him out on that when he continued.

"Your life ended the moment you got stuck under our mutual friend Bobby over here." He said while nodding towards the dead bobcat which was still atop of her.

"However that does not mean that your story must end here."

This confused Judy, "of course it does! When you are dead then you are dead and the black fox tries to get you. The only save haven are the stars!"  
The fox tilted his head a little,"the black fox? No, never mind that. I still wasn't finished, so if you would stop with your interruptions that would be great."

After he had said that he just continued to look at her and she realized that he wanted her to agree. So she nodded, which prompted him to continue.

"You see we foxes believe in reincarnation. And since you seem to have no concept of that let me explain. When you die your soul finds it's way into a new body and your life begins anew."

This seemed weird to her. If you were reborn then wouldn't you remember your former life?

She certainly did not remember living before.

"However there is no telling when and as what you are going to be reborn. And since you have no recollection of your former lives it is very inconvenient. Which is why I am only going to rely on the concept."

She was confused, this whole reincarnation thing made no real sense to her. And if it was so inconvenient the why would he rely on the concept?

And how would this all fit into the current situation?

But her questions were answered when he continued."So would you like to be reborn as a predator?"

Her initial thought was, no of course not. However as she thought about it there was some part of her that saw the benefits.

As a prey mammal you always had to fear the unknown. For all she knew, there was a predator trying to devour her around every corner. And that was tiring at times.

She imagined that a predator had no such problems. A predator was the one who did the stalking and the hunting instead of being hunted.

Life was probably a lot easier for a predator.

That did not mean that she was completely sold on the premise though, "why would I?"

This seemed to amuse the fox before her who smiled and answered,"well if you were to die here and then be reborn a fox. Then I would have no reason to kill you. After all, foxes do not eat foxes."

This seemed weird to her,"But you said that there is no telling when and as what I am going to reborn. How would you be able to be so sure that I am going to be a fox?"

She paused for a moment before continuing her train of thought,"and how do I know that I am going to be reborn at all?"

Just when she was sure that the smirk on his muzzle could not get any bigger she was proven wrong.

"Well, I never said you were going to literally die and be reborn. I only said you were going to die and be reborn."

Just as much as Judy had thought that his smirk could not get any bigger she had thought that she could not get any more confused. But once again she was proven wrong by the smug fox before her.

"That makes no sense!"

"Oh, it does. You and me are discussing a deal my dear. And you are going to be reborn. The only question is, are you going to literally die or are you going to accept the deal."

Judy was getting a little angry once more,"but you just said I can only decide whether I die or whether I die. That makes no sense."

The fox burst out into laughter and was laughing for a while before he started to explain.

"My dear you have a choice to make. IF you choose to stay by my side and be reborn as a fox then you will have to stay by my side for the rest of your life. But if you choose to stay a rabbit then you will die here by my paws and your story ends."

"So you want me to stay by your side and be a fox? But how would I become a fox? You still make no sense."

The fox gave another sigh,"you really are dense. You are going to symbolically die and thus end your life as a rabbit. And from that moment onward you are going to be an honorary fox. This means you are going to become my family and as such I will nurse you back to health so that you can help me."

She was actually thankful that the fox stopped speaking in riddles. However at the same time she felt really unsure because of his suggestion.

He was basically asking her to betray her own kin.

Now that she knew that she was not going to be 'reborn', she felt rather stupid.

Part of her had actually believed that this fox had the power to turn her into a predator. This, in hindsight, was a really stupid part of her.

This opened up a completely new set of question though.  
"How am I supposed to trust you though? I mean, I am still a rabbit. How would I know that you won't eat me whenever you feel like it?"

He scoffed,"that is a good question. Let me answer it with another question."

He paused for dramatic effect,"why would I even bother offering this to you if I do not intend to go through with it?"

She would not fall for this, "yeah, why would you?"

A snicker escaped the fox and he answered,"smart, I like that. Yeah, why? Let's just say that I am getting old and that having a hunting partner would be great. If you want a reason to trust me then let me give you this."

He got up and easily pulled bobby off of her.

She was finally free. For a moment she thought about running. She had been able to almost outrun Bobby and the fox might be slower for all she knew.

Then she sat up and the stinging pain reminded her of the wound that the lynx had inflicted upon her.

Yeah there was no way that she would get away.

"There we go" The fox said as he made his way back in front of her.

"But that is not what I mean. What I want to give you is a chance. You don't have to decide on the answer yet. Instead I will take you into my burrow and nurse you back to health like promised. And if you run away then I will not give chase."

This made no sense,"why?"

Another question that escaped her before she could do anything about it.

"You killed a lynx and then were brave enough to talk back to me. You are certainly special. That being said though. If you do manage to get away I will start hunting you the next time I get the chance. So if you do, well, you better get as far away from this forest as you can."

The fox was coming closer and her instincts screamed at her to start running, but she didn't.

"So little rabbit, I am going to take good care of you and I hope that you will return the courtesy later on."

With that his muzzle went for her neck and for a moment there she thought that he had been just been toying with her, again.

Her heart was about to jump out of her chest and she prepared for the pain that would come when his teeth ended her life.

However there was not pain. She could feel his teeth gently dig into her neckfur and pull her upwards as if she was a little kit.

Her heart was still jumping in her chest, but at the very least it had calmed down a little bit when the fox started moving.

The journey was rather short and they soon reached a big hole in the ground near a big tree.

A fox burrow.

The fox climbed in the hole headfirst and carried her down into the depths of his layer.

The entrance of the burrow was rather steep, this meant that there would be no escape for her unless she actually recovered. She was engulfed by the heavy scent of male fox that seemed to fill the entire underground.

They soon reached a bigger area in the burrow that was definitely meant to be the main are of the burrow.

He carried her over to the very back of the dirt room and placed her gently on the cold earth.  
"Wait here." And with that he was gone.

Wait here, huh. As if she any other choice.

And for the first time she realized that she was about to live with a fox at the very least until she recovered.

Maybe even beyond that?

Would that be so bad?

It did not take long for the fox to return.

And she could immediately smell fresh grass when he came closer. And surely enough the fox dropped some fresh grass before her.

"I will get more after I secure Bobby's corpse. That thing will last me for a while."

Judy could not help herself when she realized that the fox was actually keeping true to his word. She had to ask,"say I do not know your name. Mine is Judy, what is yours?"

The burrow was dark and she could only see shapes, but even so she was sure that the fox was smirking. He just had to be,"well, rabbit, if you really want to know. My name is Nick."

* * *

Authors note:

So here is the other chapter. With this I conclude this story unless you guys actually want me to finish it.  
I mean this certainly is my B material. And I know that it is not really popular.  
But dear god I thought that at least some people would comment.  
Why did noone comment. Good or bad either is okay.

At Gunslinger99, well we will see. I would have to come up with a plot.


	3. And Time goes on

****Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Disney, least of all Zootopia (yet)****

* * *

Fear, an almost numbing feeling of pure dread, was probably the way to describe Judy's feelings best when she woke up to find herself in a fox den.

It was a fairly natural reaction to be honest and it was only amplified by the fox that had curled up around her.

Every part of her prey brain screamed run!

Flee!

Just get as far away as you possibly can!

But the body of the far larger fox was like an insurmountable obstacle and the fact that she was wounded did not make the task any easier for the panicked doe.

Her struggle was not unnoticed though and the sleeping fox curled up around her even more.

This limited her movements even further until a very exhausted Judy just gave into her fate. And she finally relaxed into the warm fur that surrounded her.

Meanwhile her sleepy brain started to get back up to speed and she remembered why she was in this situation in the first place.

She remembered the chase, which almost killed her.

She remembered the storm that saved her life and she remembered the fox, Nick.

This fox who had decided to take her home and nurse her back to health. This concept was still completely strange to her.

A fox helping a rabbit?

He had even told her why, he wanted a hunting partner, however a rabbit was supposed to help with that.

And not to mention the whole being reborn as a fox talk. The whole thing just felt so weird to her.

But the fact that she was 'safe' and warm in his den right now indicated that he actually intended to go through on the pact that they had made.

Or that he was going to eat her once he had woken up, but most definitely one of the two.

Judy wondered how her family was doing right now. Her father was probably worried sick and it was true that he had warned her about wandering out into the woods.

But rather than being furious he was probably bawling his eyes out right now.

And it stung a little, knowing that he had been indeed right.

Yes wandering too deep into the woods could end with finding tasty new food and making strange new friends among the other prey species.

However she now knew that wandering too deep into the woods could also end with a chase, a dead lynx and being stuck in a fox den.

A problem to which she still had no solution as of yet.

If Nick had spoken the truth then perhaps she would manage to heal her wounds. Which was hard to do even in a bunny burrow since the blood usually attracts predators to the burrow who want to kill the wounded member of the family.

And while this is usually prevented by the grown bucks in the family, it does mean that many others get hurt and there is the possibility that mammals like weasels could get into the burrow and do lots of damage.

All in all having a wounded mammal in your burrow was dangerous.

But not for a fox, right?

He was a big predator after all, and thus no other predator should dare to attack his den. And even if the another predator smelled her blood then he would probably think nothing of it as the places reeked of death.

Which was only natural considering the diet of its owner.

But once she was back on her paws then what should she do?

Going back to her family was her first instinct and Nick had offered her to look away once she started running.

But if he really did then wouldn't that mean that he was indeed a good mammal that could be trusted?

Well, only time would tell.

And time did tell.

The next few weeks were pretty weird for Judy. Nick was always bringing her more and more food, not only grass after a few days but flowers and berries and similar things.

She was even able to eat plants that she had never been able to eat before due to the fact that she was too short to reach them.

Nick also regularly brought her outside and to the nearby river so that she could drink and enjoy the outside.

It was weird to Judy how gently the fox treated her, like she was a kit or something like that.  
The thing that surprised Judy the most though was how old the fox turned out to be.

He was far older than she was and it showed in the difference in knowledge between them.

Nick knew everything about the forest and its inhabitants. Or so it seemed to Judy at the very least.  
He knew which predator liked to roam which part of the forest at which time and what kind of prey mammals one was likely to encounter there.  
He tried to teach her a lot about these kind of things and she happily learned whatever she could in order to relay it to her family once she was able to get back.  
But things like stalking and how to trick prey seemed wrong and foreign to her, and so she had a hard time understanding certain concepts that went against her natural instinct.  
That being said it was all just theory since she was still recovering.  
Her leg was healing nicely though and she realized that she had never felt at ease like this before.  
There was no need to fear for her life at all times and there was enough food to go around.

The one thing, the only thing that she missed with a passion, were other rabbits.  
It was a longing need which sadly went unfulfilled.  
Nick was thankfully nice enough as to not eat rabbits when she was present but he made a point of eating other meat in front of her. To make her used to it was what he always said.  
And it actually worked she soon felt indifferent to the smell and sound of Nick eating meat.

Which felt really strange to her since this was most certainly not supposed to happen to a rabbit.

She was no predator after all.  
More time passed and she could finally limp short distances under Nick's supervision. His presence was greatly appreciated though since Judy knew that she was easy picking for any predator without Nick's protection.

It changed their routine entirely, Nick would usually go out to secure food for her and then go hunting. They would go to the river after that and then go back to sleep and he would let her eat something along the way.  
Now Judy was able to move again,if only slightly, and this meant that Nick took her along when searching for food allowing her to eat at the food source itself.

This meant that Nick had to carry her instead of the food most of the time.  
They had perfected their mode of transportation since the first time Nick had carried her though and so she was sitting comfortably atop of his strong muscular back.  
And she wondered at times how funny the two of them must seem to others when they were walking through the forest like this.  
A bunny atop of her natural predator on the way to pick up food.  
One day though Judy was sitting in the den and waiting for Nick's return from his daily hunt for meat. She was currently chewing on some roots which had grown their way into her current home and was rather happy with the situation when she heard the soft sound of claws digging into the dirt. Followed by the sound of paws hitting the ground in quick succession.

The sounds were far too rapid and far too light to belong to Nick. He also made absolutely no noise when moving through his own den as far as she could tell.  
Which meant that there was an intruder!

But what kind of mammal would enter a fox den?

And for what reason?

Her mind already knew the answer to this particular question, whatever kind of mammal it was, it was here for her.  
Panic settled in when Judy realized that this meant that the other mammal in the den was a predator.  
Calm down Judy, what can you do know?

Her mind was running at full speed and she came up with a solution just as she heard the other mammal closing in.  
Her plan was simple, hide at all costs.  
And at all costs meant that she had to do something that would make her sick.  
So she retreated deeper into the tunnels as fast as her recovering leg allowed her.

She could hear her pursuer at all times and knew that he was most definitely faster than her.  
But her destination was already in view and with all the strength she could muster she leaped into the chamber before her.  
The stench of blood and death was overwhelming as Judy found herself surrounded by the corpses of some of the older catches that Nick had made. Bones and rotten meat surrounded her like a cage that made her feel trapped.  
She had closed her eyes before jumping in and she would not open them, at least she was not planning on opening them.  
The sounds of the unknown predator became louder and then they suddenly stopped.

"Are you sure that you have seen a rabbit around here?" Asked a female voice in a somewhat stressed tone.  
"Of course can't you smell the damn thing? The scent is all over the place." Came the reply from another voice. This time it was male.

Damn though Judy there were two of them and she felt a shiver run down her spine when she thought about being discovered.  
This sheer thought prompted her to adjust her position by turning her back towards the entrance in an attempt to make herself seem more dead.

She needed to blend in.  
As she was turning she hit her muzzle against a cold soft surface though. She could feel fur and something else weirdly enough.

She instinctively opened her eyes in order to see whatever she was leaning against only to find herself muzzle to muzzle with a dead rabbit buck.

One of his eyes was missing and the right top of his head was entirely gone. His left cold empty eye though seemed to stare directly into her eyes and she almost squeaked.

She managed to muffle the sound by burying her muzzle in the chest fur of the dead buck.

Which in turn made her almost throw up.

She frantically pawed at the dead buck in an attempt to get him away from her when she heard the two predators again.

"I just find it weird for a bunny to hide in a fox burrow is all. I mean why the hell would...wait did you hear that?" It was the female voice that spoke and Judy froze immediately.

She had messed up big time.  
If only she had not opened her eyes!

Now they would come and find her.

"Did I hear what?" Asked the male voice.

"Did you hear that sound?" Came the reply of the female.  
The male voice seemed relatively annoyed when he replied,"I repeat what noise? Your nagging? Your breathing? What kind of noise am I supposed to hear?"

The female snapped at the male,"Not hear you idiot, HEARD. Have you HEARD that noise?"

"Dear, I love you and a the fact that I am in a fox den hunting a rabbit for you should be proof enough. BUT, if you don't tell me exactly what noise you are talking about then I am going to turn around and you will be on your own when the fox returns."

Yes, though Judy, please do and don't come back.

"Sorry, I heard some rustling deeper into the burrow. You are just always so hostile right away." Said the female in a far softer tone.

"No dear, I am sorry, I was thinking you are making fun of me like always." Said the male and it was clear that he had calmed down as well.

So much for the two of them splitting up, Judy thought.

"Let's look for our next meal then." Said the female and Judy could hear it from her voice that she was smiling.

And the male replied,"Sure my dear if you say so."

The two predators were on the move again and Judy knew that they would soon reach her.

She could hear them moving in the tunnel, even over the sound of her own heart as it was trying to escape her chest.

Nick where are you?

* * *

Authors Note:  
So I got sick right when I announced that I would get this chapter done last weekend.  
I actually laughed at the irony. And here it is one week late.  
I actually rewrote this damn thing five times. This is due to the fact that I had no plot in my mind yet and came up with different ideas while I was writing it.  
So whenever I finished the chapter I asked myself is this really how you want to continue this? (since I have to write this afterall)  
And the answer was no until it ended up like this.

As for the question in the reviews: The preds are all quadrupeds while prey mammals like Judy are slowly starting to walk on two legs. Judy is basically a facultative biped.


	4. The Pact

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to Disney, least of all Zootopia (yet)**

* * *

Her stomach felt like it was filled with stones and deep inside Judy knew that Nick would not come.  
The two unknown predators were drawing closer with every breath she took and Judy started wondering whether or not this was where she would meet her end. Here in the burrow surrounded by death.  
"Hmm…this seems to be the place where the fox keeps his leftovers." Commented the male and a shiver ran down Judy's spine.  
They were just behind her. Her heart was starting to beat even faster than before and she was sure that her furious heartbeat would give her away. How could something so small make such a loud noise?  
"Yes it seems that way. But where is the rabbit?" Asked the female.  
She could hear one of the predators slowly creeping deeper into the room. And it took every bit of restraint that Judy had to keep herself from jumping onto her paws and flee in total panic.  
"I don't know but there are two rabbits over here." Said the male and it was clear that he was the one who was now dangerously close to her.  
"But that means the they are already dead for who knows how long." Commented the female as she followed after her mate with a bit of disappointment in her voice.  
The male came even closer as he answered his mate.  
"I think this grey one might still be relatively fresh, so you don't have to be sad my dear."  
The male was now so close that Judy could smell him. It was a familiar smell but Judy had no time to think where she had smelled this kind of smell before as she felt a paw on her back.  
"Wait this one is still war…" He had no time to finish his sentence as Judy made a decision.  
NO!  
There was no way that she could die after everything that had happened.  
There was no way that she would just lie down and die without a fight.  
She had bested a lynx during a raging storm and had recovered from an injury which would normally be a death sentence for her kin.  
If she believed in Nicks words then she was a vixen now.  
And a vixen would fight.  
So she rolled onto her back before planting both of her hind paws into the predator's muzzle.  
Said predator happened to be a weasel and thus her kick managed to throw the small predator onto his back.  
This gave her hope for a brief moment until she saw the glare that the male weasel gave her.  
He shook his head and coughed before grinning.  
"I think we found our prey my dear."  
This prompted Judy to turn her head a little bit to see the female weasel in the corner of her vision who was blocking the only exit.  
"And here I thought that we would have to make do with leftovers." Cooed the female. "But it seems that fresh rabbit is back on the menu."

* * *

The foot of the mountain had always been home to many mammals of different species. It was known to be the border between the old wolf territories atop of the mountain and the much smaller and younger fox territory around it. The wolves had made a pact with the smaller predators in the forrest generations ago and as such they rarely came down to the foot of the mountain. Today was a special day however, it was the day of the third dark moon. A sacred day during which the alpha of the pack would come down into the forrest to meet a very special mammal.

"Nick, old friend it is a pleasure to encounter you once more." Said Caz as soon as he saw his red furred friend lying atop of his usual rock, enjoying the warm embrace of the sun on his fur no doubt. The same rock which had been their meeting point for as long as both predators could remember. And just like always Caz made his way over to the smaller predator. This prompted Nick to yawn and stretch himself only to answer. "The pleasure is all mine Caz, but you are late."

Caz having reached the rock stopped and sat down in front of it while Nick turned and laid back down, this time facing the wolf directly. It was sort of a ritual of theirs. Nick being lazily sprawled out atop of the rock while Caz was dutifully sitting next to it, allowing both of them to be at eye level with one another. A luxury that the ash gray wolf granted only to very few mammals.

"Since when do you care about time?" Asked Caz with a smile before adding,"aren't you usually the one who is late to our meetings?"

Nick smirked,"Yes, which makes this all the more alarming. Am I finally rubbing off on you?"

Now it was Caz's time to smirk."I hope not. That thought just rubs me the wrong way."

"As long as you don't rub me out for being a bad influence." Answered Nick in mock fear.

"Oh, I haven't decided on that yet. On one paw you rub my back and I rub yours. But then again on the other paw, the only back rubbing that I really need is from Luna." Caz said with a devious smirk and he went on."And she would certainly not appreciate me becoming as sloppy as you. So you will have to go!" Once he finished his sentence Caz playfully snapped his jaw in Nick's direction who rolled out of the way rather elegantly. "Sloppy?!" Exlaimed Nick, pretending to be hurt by this statement while now lying on his back, which made things hard for Caz who was trying his best not to laugh. But Nick was merciless and went for the finishing blow on his friend. "Now that just rubs _me_ the wrong way, I prefer the term relaxed."

They both broke into laughter and Nick rolled back onto his belly. It had been a while since they had seen each other, like always and thus they were both more than happy to fool around together.

Once the two predators had calmed down Caz made another try to, start a serious conversation. Which would be hard considering the fox he was trying to talk to. "I heard that you haven't been properly taking care of your territory for a while now Nick. What happened?"

Nick just tilted his head and gave his friend a questioning look."How so?"

Caz looked actually nervous now as he answered,"well you see...I heard that you are strictly staying in the heart of your territory and that smaller predators are closing in on your hunting grounds. And I was wondering..."

"If I am having problems?" Asked Nick and there was a certain aggressive vibe to his words that made Caz flinch.

"If you want to word it that way. Yes, I was wondering if something happened to you. You are getting old and you are all alone down here."

"Nothing happened to me." Replied Nick coldly,"and I managed fine on my own until now and I am upholding my end of the pact. So stay out of this."

"Wow...Nick no need to get so defensive about it. You know I don't care about the pact our parents made back in their days." Said Caz with genuine hurt in his voice. "We are friends and that means that I will always be there for you even if you can not hold up your end of the pact."

Now it was Nick who was nervously avoiding eye contact. "Even if that means loosing your position as alpha and getting exiled from the pack?"

"Even then!" Replied Caz warmly.

But Nick was not completely sold yet,"and what about Luna?"

This simple question made the larger predators pause for a moment before he answered with renewed vigor. "Nick, you are like a brother to me. Remember all the times you played in the fields with me when I was still a cub?" Caz could see that he was breaking through when he saw Nick flinch and turn away to break eye contact once more. And so he pushed on,"because I certainly will never forget. And I am sure that Luna will understand. So tell me, please."

Begging was something else that Caz, as the pack leader, never did. It was seen as a display of weakness and as such was intolerable. Yet he still did it and this was the last straw for Nick and his eyes started tearing up. "Okay, I was lonely and we both know that no other fox, let alone a vixen, is ever going to come here. So I..." Nick choked up, there was no way that he could tell Caz about Judy. Not matter how close they were. A fox adopting a rabbit was against the natural order. It was against the rules. But luckily Caz had no idea and pushed for a solution like always. "So you stayed in your den as much as possible...you know maybe I can fix that."

This peaked Nick's curiosity."And how do you intend to do that?"

"We had a few cubs who have just become adults. Some of them would normally wander off to find a new pack or form their own. We could just send one or two of the your way, maybe even a female." He added the last words with a mischievous undertone.

Nick rolled his eyes, that was an intriguing offer but he had already made his promise with Judy so he would have to decline. "And what would I do with a young bitch like that?"

Caz had a dirty grin on his muzzle and Nick knew that he had made a mistake. "I don't know Nick, what would one do with a young female? I wonder, do I need to explain this to an old fox like you."

"I did not mean it like that and you know it."

"Then how do you mean it?"

"I mean that I am not even a wolf."

"So?"

"So?!" Asked Nick in actual confusion.

"Yeah, so?" Came the nonchalant reply from Caz and they both just stared into each others eyes for a while. Until Nick caved,"okay even then what about the huge age and size difference?"

Caz's smirk went dirty once more,"I am sure you would figure something out. Besides this would strengthen our relationship even more."

Nick sighed in defeat,"I will think about it, but for now I got to get back to my den."

The big wolf smiles happily upon hearing that. "Sure come visit us on the mountain once you have made your decision, just don't wait too long." And with that they went their separate ways once more.

* * *

When Nick reached his den again the sun was already setting over the horizon. He had taked far longer than usual and could only hope that Judy would not be too angry with him. Since wasn't able to tell her about the pact, yet. He entered his den and a weird smell filled his nostrils, something was off. Nick tensed up once he realized this and took a deep whiff but still couldn't quite place it.

He would soon find out why this scent put him on edge like this.

* * *

Author's Note:

So I am far away from home and got close to no time for writing and even if I did, I have no computer to do it anyway. Despite that I like my new job and I am not "homeless" anymore. So this was half written back on my computer before I went away. And half on my IPad today. So I apologize if it has some spelling mistakes. Also I read some of my own stories in my free time just for the lulz and damn why is nobody calling me out on all those horrible mistakes?

As for the future, I am going home towards new year and then I will have a computer so I can write all the ideas had down then.

And now onwards to the reviews:

At Fox in the Hen house: No you are not, you can't be. The pressure would be too high!

At Stubat: That is a beautiful picture. Reminds me of Sinbad Legend of the seven seas where the star constellations come to life.


	5. What really happened

There was a strange scent hanging in the air as Nick crept deeper into his den.  
His mind was racing, and as he made his way into the first room of his burrow he finally identified the smell.  
It was the smell of not one, but two other predators.  
Similar yet different at a basic level.  
Just similar enough to blend together and confuse his nose. But different enough to be identified once he realized.  
In fact he could now tell that the intruders had been two weasels, one male and one female.  
The mere thought send shivers down his spine.  
While two weasels were no threat to him they were most definitely a vital problem for Judy.  
And so Nick made his way deeper into his den with the intend of finding whatever was left of Judy.  
If there was anything left at all.  
On the way he started to smell blood.  
Rabbit blood, and fresh rabbit blood at that.  
There were drops in the dirt below and adorning the wall to his left as he went deeper and deeper.  
He took another whiff and the smell of weasel, rabbit and blood was mixed with the smell of rotting flesh and more blood.  
He reached the end of his den, his food storage where the smell was strongest.  
It was clear that some sort of fight had happened here and it was also clear that Judy had at the very least managed to injure one of the weasels.  
As the light scent of weasel blood in the air indicated.  
What in the name of the stars had happened here?

* * *

 **Earlier**

Judy dodged the male with ease as he attempted to pay her back for the kick he had just received.  
She knew that the odds were against her, but she would still do whatever she could.  
And whatever she could meant fighting back in any capacity.  
So she rolled to the side in order to dodge another strike at her side and used her hind legs to propel herself forwards with her full strength.  
Headbutting the weasel before her and throwing him off his paws with ease and into the remains of some former prey mammal.  
Needless to say the contact with rotting flesh made the opposing male less than happy.  
At the same time Judy did not notice whatsoever.  
Headbutting her opponent might not have been the greatest strategy considering how dizzy she felt now that she had actually done it.  
But it had seemed like the best option to her at the time.  
Judy had never really been a fighter before in her life, which was natural since she was a rabbit, not to mention a female and thus the little fighting which was done was usually left to the bucks in her warren.  
This would not stop her though from using every bit of strength at her disposal to prevent her adversaries from taking her life though.  
She had seen her brothers fight, each other and predators who were brazen enough to attempt entering their burrow.  
And so she knew that rabbits could fight if necessary.  
So she shook her head in an attempt to shake of the dizziness which seemed to have taken root in her head and charged the predator while he was still down.  
This surprised the downed predator just as much as it did surprise his mate.  
Who had tried to sneak up on Judy from behind only fall flat on her muzzle once she actually pounced the now running rabbit.  
Judy tried to go for a different strategy though, instead of using her head as a weapon she settled for her paws.  
Which lead to her jumping at the still downed predator with her front paws first.  
She hit his head, this time, and instinctively grabbed on rolling over the floor together with the angry predator.  
This was a mistake though, a mistake which her adversary happily exploited.  
She had closed the distance for him and now he was finally able to sink his teeth into some tasty rabbit meat.  
Judy realized his intentions as she saw him move but it was already too late for her to avoid being bitten and she could only wait for the pain that was about to come.  
And it came, oh boy it did.

She felt a stinging burning sensation as razor sharp teeth found purchase in her shoulder.  
It was at this moment that her instincts kicked in and her idiotic bravery was finally replaced with the fear her kin was usually known for when encountering predators.  
But instinct also gifted her with another reaction a cornered mammal was known for.  
And so her instinctively buried themselves into the neck of her opponent, and despite not being build for actually ripping through flesh she managed to rip out a sizable chunk of weasel.  
There was a pained shriek coming from her adversary as he let go, but Judy, realizing that this sort of attack was working went for another bite.  
This time the managed to snag the ear of the retreating male and due to his movement the predator basically tore his own ear right off.  
Judy meanwhile felt completely sick as the scent of blood, which she had become used to after being with Nick for so long, was now accompanied by new taste that she could not describe in any way whatsoever.  
This, paired with that fact that she now had a bloody weasel ear in her mouth made her throw up.  
And as the contents of her stomach found their way to freedom, Judy felt a stinging pain in her back as the female weasel pounced her from behind and finally sunk her own teeth into her prey.  
This caused more panic to wash over the already terror-stricken bunny.  
She tried to shake the female predator of but the weasel held on by sinking her claws into Judy's side who squeaked in pain.  
Judy collapsed under the weight of the predator and she could see her male opponent grin as he slowly started to stride over towards her.  
The blood was still flowing down his neck from where she had bitten him and his muzzle was covered in blood, hers as well as his own.  
"Damn, that little rabbit got some serious fighting spirit. But your fight ends here my dear." Said the male in a tone that spelled ot just how much he despised the fact that she had gotten the better of him.  
The pain on her back lessened as the female stopped biting her an instead only held her down.  
Judy heard the female smack her lips before she started licking the blood of her own teeth.  
"Oh...what a tasty little thing we caught here." Cooed the female ontop of her before adding in an even more jovial tone,"totally worth the risk!"  
The male finally stopped right in front of her,"worth the risk?" He asked sardonically.  
"And here I thought that the thrill of this whole thing was the thing that made you want to do it in the first place." Added the male before his mate started licking the blood, which had started to drop periodically from his chin.  
After this she gave a chuckle,"oh..shush...I am just enjoying the moment dear."  
With a mischiveous grin on her muzzle she added,"you taste great by the way."  
Which caused her mate to roll his eyes,"if you say so my dear."  
Judy meanwhile was basically unresponsive, she was paralyzed by the prospect of being actually killed.  
Her instincts were telling her that by all means, it was over!  
Her life was over, what kind of stupid idea had fighting been?  
What kind of chance had a bunny fighting two weasels?  
None whatsoever should have been the answer any sane mammal would have given!  
So why did she even try?  
Because she had been lulled into the false belief that, just because she had been living with her natural predator she would magically be able to beat the odds?  
That was just plain stupid of her.  
The two weasels started laughing and Judy felt the weight of the reality of how helplessly weak she actually was.  
However it was at this moment that she noticed something off.

* * *

 **In the present**

Nick scanned the room and found the epicenter of the bloody smell.  
It was close to the middle of the room where a few little puddles had dried into blood stains.  
He took another whiff, yeah Judy had hurt here. And badly if the amount of blood was any indicator. Or she had been forced to stay in place for a prolonged period of time.  
The smell of weasel blood filled the air as well and Nick wondered how badly Judy managed to wound the agressors.  
She had been able to deal with a bobcat on her own, if she was able to handle two weasels on her own as well.  
Then he would have to most definitely find and save her.  
There was no way that such a precious mammal with such skills could be wasted like this.  
That was if she actually survived.  
The fact that there was no corpse and indicated that she had, at the very least, not died here.  
So it only made sense that the bloodstains in the tunnel had not lead here, but instead...outside!

* * *

 **Earlier**

The pressure on her back had let up considerably!  
This was a chance!  
Probably her last one if her current position was any indicator for her future.  
And so she readied herself for the plan which now formed in her head, over the span of just a few seconds.  
She tensed her muscles and finally realeased the tension by pushing herself off the gound with all fours. Lifting herself and the female weasel of the ground with ease and consequently crushing said female into the low hanging ceiling.  
Elicting a suprised shriek from the she-weasel.  
Pure unfiltered surprise coud also be seen on the face of her mate as the female dropped to the ground next to a panting Judy.  
But Judy had no eyes for that, her thoughs circled around her next step of action.  
And the next step was now very clear to her as she bolted out of the room at full throttle.  
She could feel her muscles bruning already and her heart was hammering violently in her chest. But none of it mattered, she was still alive!  
And thus she would do everything in her power to keep things this way.  
She could hear an angry yell from behind her as the female predator had gotten back on her paws.  
"DO NOT LET HER GET AWAY!"  
She new that the game was finally started.  
It was the way that it was supposed to be, a game which had been played by their ancestors for generations.  
The game where one would bet their own survival on the outcome.  
The game which was the essence of every predators life, a hunt!

* * *

 **In the present**

Once he had made his way out of his den, Nick started searching for any indicators for another fight.  
But ultimately he came up dry, which meant that Judy had not died in his den and not around it.  
Which meant that she had actually made it out of the den and had the strength to keep running, which in turn could mean only one thing.  
The fight had ended in a chase.  
This though was concerning to Nick.  
Rabbits were fast, yes, it made them quite formidable prey. But Judy had been hurt before and just finished recovering as far as Nick could tell. This meant that the poor rabbbit was still not at her full strength.  
And no matter how determined and cunning she was, there was no way that this would not pose a problem to the wounded rabbit.  
Now knowing what to look for, Nick actually picked up the young bunny's track.  
She had started running south, towards the river.  
Which in and out of itself was an obstacle which would be hard to overcome for any bunny, not to mention a wouded one.  
Judy what were you thinking, wondered Nick as he started tracking his friend down.

* * *

 **Earlier**

The trees were rushing by as Judy was sprinting through the woods around her.  
She had blindly started running in some direction and had already lost herself in her instincts.  
Running was the only thing on her mind.  
Safety, running meant safety!  
And to her, at least at the moment, safety meant running.  
She would not stop even if her body already started protesting against the sudden increase in physical activity.  
Not to mention the bloodloss which started to take it's toll on the running doe.  
She would not even have known if she was still being chased if not for the occasional yells coming from somewhere behind her.  
Understanding the words shouted behind her proved to be difficult for her, but she got the gist of the situation.  
It was mostly the female yelling. And it was either at Judy herself or at her own mate.  
It was mostly insults and Judy wondered if the words mattered at all.  
Her brain decided that they did not in fact matter and so she started subconciously ignoring her pursuitors.  
Soon though another sound found its way into her ears, the rushing thunder of the local river.  
So she had made her way all the way south!  
This was bad though Judy as she turned left in an attempt to run parallel to the river.  
The river was far too deep and the currents were far too fast for her to cross it and there were cliffs and falls all around the river itself.  
Running around here blindly was dangerous to say the least.  
And yet she had no choice and so she pressed on.  
Only to actually loose her footing just a short while later as she was running along sinde a very steeo slope.  
Suddenly upside turned into downside and she was thrown down into the unknown.  
Pain radiated through her entire body.  
And when she finally hit the flat ground and stopped tumbling she was thankfull.  
Her struggle was over, there was no way that she was able to get up now.  
Not on her own, and not with these two predators on her tail.  
A tired sigh escaped her muzzle and her mind started to fade off into darkness.  
"Judy?" Asked a voice which sounded all too familiar in a mix of panic and relief.  
"Is that really you?" Asked a grey buck as he came into view.  
Jonathan, one of her littermates. How the hell did he get this deep into the forrest?  
It did not matter though, all that mattered was that he was here.  
And that she could finally relax.  
Darkness warmly embraced her as she fainted.

* * *

 **In the present**

Nick finally reached the end of Judy's track in the form of a steep slope which lead down into another part of the woods, lynx territory.  
Even if he found a way to make his way down the slop or around it.  
There was no way that he could break the pact, at least not for a bunny he was not even sure of if she was still alive.  
No, he had made a promise.  
He had promised her that he would take care of her!  
And thus he owed her that he would at the very least search for her.  
Even if it meant breaking the pact, he would get through somehow.

* * *

Authors note:

There you go Judy has manged to evade her pursuitors, or has she?

So I wrote half of this on the train.  
And as you can see I tried to do something new.  
Also I am wrote this on a phone so please excuse if the chapter is odd somehow.  
I will have no computer for the next 3 months and I have no idea if the formatting I can see is normal for a computer user or not.  
So I apologize if the quality is lacking because of this.  
But for the next 3 months it is either this or no chapters at all.

You may thank CombatEngineer for asking me to write this chapter.

And just for Stubat:

 **Alternate Ending**

As Nick made his way deeper into the burrow he felt the smell of blood in the air increase and he was certain that something bad had happened here.  
Once he reached the very last room of his burrow he could hear faint sounds which sounded eerily familar.  
The sound of meat being ripped apart by sharp teeth.  
Once he looked into the room he saw two weasels feeding upon the corpse of a very familiar grey bunny.  
Anger flared up in Nick's chest.  
How dare this vermin invade his home and kill his friend.  
He would teach them not to mess with a fox...


	6. After the Hunt

The night was falling as the wind was howling through the trees which seemed to tower above all as their shadows grew longer and longer by the minute.  
And in the middle of a small clearing laid a wounded weasel. His breaths were short as he frantically tried to recover from the run he had just finished.

His mate was sprawled out right next to him and she looked almost inviting, the way she was lying on her back with her soft undercoat fully exposed. If it hadn't been for the fact that she was almost fuming and he had been in a better shape.  
Well, he would have probably jumped her right then and there.

"I can not believe that we have lost her!" Yelled Emily between labored breaths.

Despite his more than concerning state, Tom managed to form a weak smile on his muzzle. "Must be karma for attempting to hunt in fox territory." He gave a sigh before adding,"not to mention in his den."

Emily who was still in far better shape than her other half rolled herself back onto her paws and started to slowly trot over to him.  
"Who would have thought that a wounded rabbit could still be that fast."

Once she reached her mate she started to affectionatly lick his wounds. And while it stung it was definitely not feeling bad in the slightest, at least as Tom was concerned.  
As far as he was concerned, her affectionate licking actually really helped to distract him from the constant pain which was radiating from his wounds.  
And as his breathing finally slowed down a little he replied,"hmmm...well...it is not as if we got out of this whole thing unscathed. But we did manage to hurt her significantly as well. There is no chance that she could have gotten too far away. And if we are lucky then maybe we can find her tommorow before another predator does."

Emily stopped licking his ear and looked at him for a moment in stupor, before actually commenting on his plan.  
"And because she is leaving a trail of blood she will be easy to find, not only that, she will at that point be already dead or too weak to fight back. Which means that I am going to get my rabbit meal afterall!" She exclaimed the last part in a tone that sounded far too cheerful for the usually always angry female.

And Tom almost feared her reaction, but he had too remind her of the reality of the situation regardless.  
If she felt this happy now and got disappointed tomorrow then he would be the one to suffer her wrath.  
So this was self preservation.  
Yeah, self preservation, not self sabotage.

"Uhm...my dear...as much as I like you being as happy as you are" He stated flatly and the nervousness could be heard in his voice as Emily who had started licking his ear again stopped and gave him questioning look.  
Daring him to speak the dreaded 'but'.

When he did not do so for a full ten seconds, she took it upon herself to ask in a deceptively sweet tone.  
"Buuut...?" She drew out the word in a way with almost sounded childish before finally asking,"what?"

"But we have to rely on our luck for this. As I said, she might already be taken by another predator." He stated matter of factly. And he lowered his, now, one ear in wait for the verbal bashing which would ensue.

But it never came. Instead Emily actually sighed.  
"I know, I heard you the first time."  
She finally laid down and positioned herself half next to him half ontop of him in an attempt to gain better access to his neck.  
"Still without a positive attitude we will never find my rabbit!"

"Your rabbit?" Asked Tom whilst chuckling.

"Yes my rabbit! If you are a good boy then you might even get a piece of her." Answered his mate with a devious smirk on her muzzle.

"And here I though that we would share our prey." Said Tom in fake hurt. "Especially since I almost died while hunting it."

She playfully smacked his remaining ear with her paws before countering.  
"Your devotion to the cause was without at doubt phenomenal, dear. And that earned you some plus points, which will definitely factor into the distribution of my meal."

She leaned in an sensually whispered into his ear:"I know a much better way you could spend those though."

He could not help but smirk as he turned himself around, she gave no resistance and turned with him. Which resulted with him now being on top while she was sprawled out below him in her full glory.

"Would you care to elaborate on that my dear?" He asked with fake innocence while staring down into her saphire blue eyes.

"Oh..." She coed in a sultry tone,"I think you got the right Idea already."  
Before snapping her head upwards and pressing their lips together with full force.

Once they broke the kiss they were both panting again.  
"This is a stupid idea, I am wounded afterall." Threw Tom in after realizing how spent he actually felt.

"Too late!" Exclaimed Emily before she overturned him and straddled him right away.  
With a wink she wisphered:"No backsies allowed!"

* * *

Authors note:  
Not what you expected was it?  
But in the short time I had to actually write I had no time to come up with something more complex.  
And so many of you asked for a new chapter.  
So more weasel it is!  
And thus comes the highly anticipated weasel background story.

This is also a test chapter.  
As you may have noticed, I got formatting in this one. How have I done this?  
Simple, I bought a bluetooth keyboard and hooked it up to my phone.  
I can now do actual paragraphs(or so I hope) and it only cost me 50 bucks.  
So tell me if it works.  
I still can't see them myself so I set them by feel and that may or may not work.

Reviews:

At Fox in the hen house: You may or may not find out.

At Stubat: WildeHopps badge? Where do I apply?

At A ship nerd: Thanks I am trying, is this chapter any better? Or maybe even worse? There is not way for me to tell with only my phone.


End file.
